Golden Embrace
by Xsolrac98
Summary: After Naruto is beated by a mob, a certain purple haired ANBU decides that that was the last time and adopts him, under the parentiship and tutoring of Uzuki Yuugao how will Naruto grow in the shinobi world? M rated for violence, language and possible lemons. NarutoxOC eventual NaruxHanabi, not a harem. Slight Seirei Tsukai no Kenbu Xover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello welcome to Golden Embrace, this is my first fic and I am a very big NaruHanabi fan and noting the lack of fics for this pairing I had to do something about it, this is going to most surely be a long fic and Hanabi will not be introduced until far into the fic. I will be playing with ages too, Naruto will be two years older than the rest of the Rookie 9 and four than Hanabi meaning when Naruto is 15 they will be 13 and Hanabi 11. Also before Hanabi there will be some other mayor pairings with Naruto however this will NOT be a harem fic. Anyways enjoy.**

./Chapter 1 UP and Going

"Get back here demon brat" a person shouted out in the middle of the night.

"Get him don't let him escape" shouted another one.

The shouts where directed to the young Uzumaki Naruto, a 6 year old kid, he had low height, blond hair with blue eyes and a malnourished body. Naruto founded himself in the same predicament as in almost every night; he was being hopelessly pursued by a mob of civilians and shinobies who wielded kunai, wooden planks, knives or anything that they could get their hands on for the purpose of harming the blond. As the young Uzumaki continued running as fast as he could he asked himself the same questions that he would always ask himself.

'Why does everybody hates me?' 'What did I ever do to them?'

As he pondered on his questions, he doubled another corner on the alleyways of Konoha and one of his feet got tied with a random cable that lied on the floor causing him to trip. He didn't have time to react as the pursuing mob managed to catch up and rounded him.

"Finally we can kill the demon brat" a random civilian shouted.

"We will finish the job that our precious Yondaime Hokage started" a chuunin apparently the leader of the gang said receiving several shouts of approval. And then the mob proceeded to stab, kick, knife, spit and beat the Uzumaki. This continued until they were satisfied and went away leaving his body made a mess lying in a pool made out of his own blood.

Naruto was unconscious and on the brink of dead when one ANBU with a neko mask and long purple hair arrived at the scene. She gave a sad smile when she spotted Naruto and she could feel rage toward the civilians building up. She was one of the few persons on the ANBU that did not hated the young Jinchuriki and even cared about him, thus she always picked the mission to guard in the night when she could. However because of some ANBU duties she wasn't able to arrive on time causing the mob's attack to be effective.

The purple haired ANBU was approaching the blond when she felt some malicious red chakra appear through the wound on the kid. She thought that the beast sealed inside him managed to break free but relaxed when she noticed that the chakra was healing the injuries of the blond. When it was finished she proceeded to gently pick the boy up in her arms and began running toward the Hokage mansion.

./ Hokage´s office \.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a man of age, however he still had the power and ability to be feared. He was the supreme lord of Konohagakure no Sato, the Hokage. He was possibly the only man that cared for Naruto and saw him as his own grandson. So when he she saw an ANBU enter his office with the mentioned infant on her arms he became instantly altered. "What happened to him Neko-chan?" He asked almost immediately when she placed the boy on the couch.

She sighed "A mob Hokage-sama" she answered. "They pursued him and harmed him again. I was away so I wasn't able to protect him" she said with a sad voice.

"Those damned civilians, they understand nothing, how can they be so foolish enough to attack him? He is just a little boy." Hiruzen said.

"That's not all Hokage-sama." The ANBU now identified as Neko added. "I felt a little of the Kyuubi chakra leak from his body. Even if it was healing him it is something dangerous." She said

"Yes I agree with you" Hiruzen sadly replied. He hated that Naruto the kid he saw as his grandson and the son of his processor had this kind of life.

"Hokage-sama I have a petition to ask. Neko said.

"What is it?" He replied.

"I wish to adopt the boy, this has gone far enough and I want to give him a better life, I absolutely care for the boy. Please let me do this." She pleaded.

Hiruzen adopted a thoughtful look as he saw into the pleading and hopeful eyes of the woman. 'Hmm I know the she really cares about Naruto-kun but...' "But what about your duties as an ANBU? " He questioned.

"I'll manage" She said with obvious hope in her voice.

"Very well I accept it; we will make the form when Naruto-kun wakes up"

"Hai, thank you Hokage-sama"

./Morning

Naruto started to wake up only to feel him resting comfortably on a couch. 'Where am I?' 'Am I dead?'

He opened his eyed to see the somewhat familiar ceiling, the Hokage office. 'How did I got here?' But before he could continue pondering he heard a voice.

"A morning Naruto-kun I see you are awake."

The blond turned and notices the Hokage sitting in his desk. When he saw him a smile made its way onto Naruto's face. "Jiji!" He shouted as he ran to embrace the Hokage.

"Now now, calm down I'm not going anywhere." he chuckled.

Naruto settled down with a beaming smile on his face. "What am I doing here jiji? I remember being chased by a mob of people who attacked me and then losing consciousness." He said starting to lose his smile.

The Hokage gave a small smile as he said. "It all passed already my boy."In a caring tone. Neko-chan behind you brought you here last night."

Naruto immediately turned on his heels noticing the neko masked ANBU behind him he smiled again and ran toward her "Anbu-chan!" He yelled as he wrapped his arms as far as he could around her.

"Hey there Naruto-kun." She said with a calm caring voice and a smile behind the mask.

"Now Naruto-kun" the Hokage said calling his attention back. "Neko-chan has asked to me to adopt you, I said yes but what do you think about it?" The Hokage inquired.

Naruto widened his eyes as he quickly turned again toward the feline ANBU "Is that true?" he asked. The ANBU nodded her head and said with affect "That is right Naruto-kun." Naruto stood there frozen as tears started to dwell on his eyes, then in a blink of an eye he hugged her and stated crying in her belly.

"There, there it's okay. Let it all out" she said with patience. When he finished crying she separated him from her and said " My name is Uzuki Yuugao" catching his attention, then she proceeded to remove her mask revealing her silky white, jovial face sporting a kind smile.

"Beautiful." He said prompting her to giggle at him.

"Hmm? So young and such a smooth talker already Naruto-kun?" Yuugao said making Naruto blush. "Come on let's go home" Naruto nodded and Yuugao bowed to Hiruzen "Thank you again Hokage-sama." And then she turned and the two went away.

./Uzuki Residence

Yuugao's house was at the shinobi district an area that Naruto didn't frequented either because the villagers did not let him or it was too far away from the Red Light District, so when he entered the area Naruto was very surpriced rather elegant and wealthy district having lived on a poor area his whole life. But the biggest surprise was when he entered Yuugao's house, it was of considerable size, it had furniture, was tidied and didn't had offensive graphite on the walls, so when Yuugao told him "Welcome home" he began crying. Yuugao comforted him as then she proceeded to install Naruto and to buy him new clothes seeing that the ones he was wearing were ragged and with her present there would be no problem

When Naruto and Yugao returned home Yugao said "Naruto-kun I'm going to make dinner sit down in the table until it is ready okay?" to which Naruto just nodded, noticing that Naruto was oddly quiet, worried she hurried to him and asked

"Naruto-kun is everything okay?" to which the blond just turned to face the purplet with tears in his eyes and replied with shaky voice

"Y-yes I was thinking and wanted to tell you, thank you Ka-kaa-chan." This froze Yugao in place, slowly tears of her own formed on her eyes as she comprehended just how much all this really meant to Naruto, slowly she warped her arms around him as he imitated the action and the new mother and child fixed on a loving embrace.

./

**Well thank you for reading the first chapter of Golden Embrace, I hope you like it and if you did or have any suggestion or comments please review, I want to know how I am doing and what to do or change just no flames please, until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello welcome to another chapter of Golden Embrace, before we start I wanted to say something that I forgot to say on the last chapter, I will be applying the use of time skip a lot until Naruto becomes genin and will make his genin time rather fast, as all the good things that I have planned start when he turns chuunin. Also Naruto will receive prior training to his academy years but nothing to serious, don't expect an overly strong Naruto.**

./ Chapter 2 Training Years

./Time skip 2 Years; Ages: Naruto 10, Rookie Nine 8, Hanabi 6

It has been two years already science the one ANBU Uzuki Yuugao had decided to adopt the young Uzumaki Naruto from his prior life of suffering. With Yuugao's help Naruto had obtained a balanced diet resulting in an exponential growth sprout as the blond now was 1.35 meters tall also in the way of years Yuugao had presented Naruto to her best friends Yuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko to who Naruto kindly referred as Crazy Snake Lady or Anko-chan or if he wanted to be humorous with her as Anko-Obasan (Aunt) which she hated as it made her feel old. He could remember the first time he called her that.

_./Flashback no Jutsu_

_Naruto heard the doorbell rang and he went to open the door seeing that his new mother was busy with dinner. When he opened the door he saw a woman who is his young opinion was beautiful but not as much as his mother, the newcomer had a spiky purple hair tied in the pineapple fashion, she also had light brown eyes, and was wearing a mesh body suit that did nothing to hide her well developed bust, a deep orange skirt, a tan trench coat, and a shinobi forehead protector. _

"_Who are you?" he asked in a rowdy way. _

"_Hmm? Are you the gaki that Yugi-chan mentioned?" she said with a sinister grin. "You are a cutie and you surely know how to be lousy." _

_Felling slightly uneasy with the woman he turned his head and called "Kaa-chan there is a pretty obasan at the door who knows you." When he turned he saw the woman with the head down in a way that her hair shadowed her eyes and noticed a black aura around the woman. She quickly got behind him and tackled Naruto to the floor as she rested her body above him in a painfull and compromising position and just when Yuugao arrived at the scene she sweat dropped ._

"_Obasan? The sexy and mighty Mitarshi Anko is not an obasan, you better learn that gaki, you hear me?! She shouted prideful._

"_Anko could you please move from on top of my son?" Yuugao deadpanned._

"_A Yugi-chan, we were just getting to meet each other." She said with a playful grin as she removed herself from Naruto. _

'_Crazy woman' Naruto __thought_

_./Flashback no Jutsu Kai_

Naruto is seen walking with Yuugao in the shopping district when he asks her. "Kaa-san where are we going?" Yuugao turns to him and smiles knowing he will like what she is about to tell him.

"Well Anko and I talked and we decided that we are going to train you, we are going to a shinobi clothing shop to buy you some shinobi wearing and equipment for your training." At the revelations Naruto widened and started jumping around in circles.

"You are going to train me? Seriously? Great!" "What are you going to train me in?" Naruto asks causing Yuugao to smile at his son´s antics.

"I´m going to train you a little in the basics of chakra and kenjutsu and Anko is going to train you in taijutsu seeing that she is better, and maybe I will ask a college of mine from work to help to train you a bit in ninjutsu."

"Wow great I can't wait for the training to start!" Naruto said with a beaming smile.

'I bet it' Yuugao thought in the way to the shop.

./Shinobi Shop

As the two citizens of Konoha entered the shop the shopkeeper directeda glance toward the arrivals.

"A welcome back Uzuki-san." He said with a small smile. Then he turned his gaze towards Naruto and gave him a light smile. "And this is?" Of course he knew who Naruto was, everyone in the village knew who the demon spawn or as the ANBU liked to call him The Pranker King of Konoha was, however knowing better than most, he did not harbored any ill feelings against the blond.

Yuugao returned the smile. "Hello Murasane-san, this is my son Naruto-kun" Murasane was a retired ANBU who looking for a change of peace decided to open up a shinobi shop intended to meet the necessities of his fellow ANBU. "We came to buy the materials we need to start his training."

"Ahh, I see, then please take your time looking for what you need." Yuugao just nodded and moved into the store.

"Okay Naruto-kun first we need to buy you some shinobi clothing, I'll look into whatever I can find and let you choose, okay?"

"Hai, Kaa-chan" Yuugao smiled at his son and then proceeded to inspect the clothing, after some good fifteen minutes of waiting, she returned with various outfits for Naruto to pick. "Here, take a look and chose what you want" Naruto smiled widely at the various clothing items and immediately jumped to inspect them.

"Hmm, let's see, I want this…, and this, and this." He concluded with a happy smile. Yuugao almost wanted to sweat drop at the idea of someone being so excited at buying clothes, but thinking it better, he never had this opportunity before so it was understandable. Naruto's choice of clothes was deep blue ANBU like pants, black boots, a mesh shirt with a sleeveless gray shirt on top that conveniently sported the Uzumaki symbol at the back and a black overcoat.

"Nice that's quite a nice pick of cloth Naruto-kun, not very attention calling, plus looks cool and comfortable to wear."

"Yup."

"Ok then, let's get some kunais, a couple bandages and…" Naruto wasn't really paying attention, he was wandering through the store when his eyes fell upon a katana, with a red shed with iron decoration at both extremes of the shed, a curved red grip with iron adornments at the center and bottom with a dragon design and an iron hilt with a spiraling design. Naruto just stood there amazed at the beautiful katana; he was so mesmerized that he didn't even felt Murasane get right behind him.

"You like it kid?"

"Uhu"

"It is called 'Dragon Fang' it is a very old katana that is said to be forged with the fire of a dragon in a far away land."

"Wow."

"Indeed."

"What's going on here? I was looking for you Naruto-kun." Naruto instantly turned to his adoptive mother and hurriedly asked.

"Kaa-chan you said you were going to train me in kenjutsu right?"

"Yes that's right."

"Then can you please buy me that katana" he said pointing toward 'Dragon Fang' "Onegai (Please)" Yuugao casually gazed over to where Naruto was pointing and slightly widened her eyes as she identified the katana. 'That katana. Naruto-kun you certainly are special, only those who feel the call of that katana ever want to wield it, you have a great future ahead.

"Mmm, I'd like to, however that katana is a little bit too much, we will start with something easier" She said picking up another katana, this was a simple black katana that most ANBU used. "We will start with this and see how it goes."

"Hai, kaa-san" he didn't showed it but he was a bit sad that he couldn't get the sword, but thinking about everything that Yuugao had already done for him he shrugged it off. Yuugao paid for the items and both went home to call it a day.

./ Next Day Training Ground 7

An exited Naruto was standing in front of a calm Yuugao and a smirking Anko.

"Alright Naruto-kun is time to start your training." Said Yuugao.

"Hai Kaa-san"

"As decided we are going to teach in 3 areas, taijutsu, kenjutsu and chakra control, all of them are just going to be the basics. So with which area do you want to start with?" Naruto thought a little and then said.

"I want to start with Chakra control, then taijutsu and then kenjutsu.

"Aww, I wanted to have a shot at it first." Whined Anko causing Yuugao's eyebrow to twitch almost comically.

"Anko it doesn't matter who starts with the training both will teach him eventually. " To which Anko decided to stick out her tongue at Yuugao."

"Ok then let us begin Narut-kun" Said Yuugao dismissing Anko's immature display.

"Hai Kaa-san"

"Well first let's start explaining what chakra is" she said as she sat on the ground prompting Naruto to do the same.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy and spiritual energy. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water,exhaling fire or creating illusions. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity.

There are five basic types fire, wing, lighting, earth and water, each stronger and weaker to another. Everyone has chakra, but only skilled ninja can correctly "mould" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent. General training methods for improving one's moulding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Walking exercises."

"Ok?" Naruto said.

Yuugao giggled at this "I know that the explanation is confusing Naruto-kun but I also know you can do it, the practice itself gets easier as you go. Now I want you to concentrate on your chakra, look for a feeling of power or warmth inside of your body." She said as Naruto did as she intructued, he concentrated for a few minutes.

"I-I think I feel it; it feels warm and calm, as if it was a still ocean."

"Yes now try to tap on that warmth; try to get to expand throughout your body" He nodded, after a few moments nothing happened but then Yuugao being the sensory ninja she was felt chakra starting to build up inside of Naruto. To say she was surprised would be an understanding, no she amazed. This was his first try and there he was already tapping on his chakra.

"Ok Naruto-kun you have it now get up." Naruto did as instructed and followed Yuugao until finally stopping at a tree. "Ok, what we are going to do is the most basic of chakra control exercises." She let a moment of silence for tension to build up wanting to see what his reaction would be. "What I am going to teach you is how to climb trees." The reaction she got was priceless.

"What! Climb trees!? For Real I don't believe it." Said Naruto clearly not believing what she just said.

"Now, now calm down, I haven't finished, you are going to learn how to climb trees without using your hands, here look." Yuugao said as she proceeded to start performing the technique making her able to walk on the tree as if she was walking on any other surface.

"Wow Kaa-san please teach me how to do that!" Yuugao smiled at the reaction.

"First of all while training is Yuugao-sensei." She said while dropping down from the tree.

"Hai sensei."

"Now as for technique you have to direct chakra to your feet and start walking in the surface of the tree, now careful, if you too few chakra you will not be able to do it and you will fall off the tree, but if you use too much you will rocket from the tree, this way you can learn how to control your chakra. Now try it." Naruto went and positioned himself at front of the tree, he tapped into his chakra and when he felt it he directed it at his feet as he started running at it. At first he simply advanced a few steps, but after an hour of trying he got to the half already of the tree.

'He has gotten so much progress so far, he truly is a prodigy, I can't imagine what he will be like when he grows up.' After half a day of training Naruto's stomach started to growl much to his embarrassment.

"Oh are you hungry Naruto-kun?" he blushed at the remark "Now that's only natural you have been training nonstop since morning, let go eat something and then you can get started with you Taijutsu training over with Anko"

"Hai" Both familt members with the addition of Anko who was profoundly snorting in a nearby tree, went to eat dango, let's just say that Naruto had a new vision of what favorite food after seeing Anko devouring plates dango as if her life depended on it.

./ After Eating back in Training Ground 7

"Okay gaki, let us get started, Taijutsu is a form of techniques involving martial arts, there are plenty of different styles around the world, the style that I use is the Hebi(snake) style. It is a high speed taijutsu that revolves around evading with fluidity the enemy attacks in extreme close range while giving critical hits when the occasion is presented." Anko said as she slipped into a loose stance separating her legs placing one foot in front of the other, making her left arm hang in front of her and the other flexed close behind her. She smirked sadistically. "Now come at me and show me what you have gaki" Naruto was fearful for a moment but filled himself with resolve and proceeded to attack Anko as she signaled…, BAM, only to be thrown quickly to the ground. Anko immediately started laughing much to Naruto's ire. Frustated he swiftly picked himself up from the ground and proceeded to continue launching a barrage of punches at Anko only for her to evade all of them fluidly, as this continue continue Naruto grew more and more frustrated and suddenly Anko delivered a swift and powerful knee-kick to his stomach. "As you can see I evaded all of your attacks, while keeping up close with you, and when the opportunity presented I delivered a good hit, I could have do it before but I enjoy playing with you" she said with a devilish smile.

"Hey!" Naruto loudly protested at the last remark only causing Anko's smile to get broader.

"Well you get the point, now come here I'm going to place some seals on you to make you heavier, this will help increase your strength, stamina and speed. Naruto did as instructed and after she was finished makin the seals the effects were immediate as he fell to the ground. Causing Anko to start laughing like crazy again. "Oh man, I swear I'm never going to get enough of this." Seeing that Naruto was getting angry she decided to stop. "Well okay then, let's get started on the katas(poses/movements.) that you need for this style.

./ 2 hours latter( try imaging the skip title with Sponge Bob's narrator's voice I love it.)

A very bruised Naruto was in front of Yuugao who had two swords on her hands.

"Man are you okay Naruto-kun? I'm sorry Anko can be very vicious when she gets into something, especially if it involves dango, fighting or pranking." She said causing herself to sweat drop at her own words.

"Ah it's okat Kaa-srrr Yuugao-sensei" Yuugao smirked at her son's will.

"Well, now you are going to get started at my favourite art, kenjutsu, kenutsu is the art of fighting with swords." Yuugao said signaled to the swords in her hand. "Kenjutsu can be used along with gen, nin, or taijutsu to achive even greater results, but this needs high level of training, expertice and experience to be able to be done."

"I understand sensei."

"Now when practicing kenjutsu you need to understand that the sword that you are wielding is not just a weapon but an extension of your body, and to boost its effectiveness you need to know the sword as if it was the palm of your hand. Understand?"

"Hai sensei." Yuugao smiled inwardly at her son's will to learn.

"Well if that's the case, here take this sword, get to feel it and then we will start viewing the katas." Yuugao said and then she motioned Naruto to step forward and to take the sword. The adventure of the last Uzumaki had just began.

./

**Wow at last I'm finished with this chapter, it took forever to write as I didn't had the inspiration to really write it, in comparison to what I have planned for this story or the first chapter of my other new story Smoking Chronicles. This is going to be the only chapter of the years before graduation that is next chapter and I'm going to skip most of the academy as it is mostly useless for me.**

**For those who are wondering here is the info on various characters of the story just for reference.**

**Name / Age / Rank**

**Uzuki Uzumaki Naruto / 10 / none**

**Uzuki Yuugao / 24 / Chuunin ANBU**

**Mitarashi Anko / 20 / Chuunin**

**Yuki Kurenai / 18 / Chuunin**

**Hatake Kakashi / 24 / ANBU Captain – Elite Jounin**

**Well until next time, if you haven't read Smoking Chronicles go do it. Please review I don't care if it is good or bad, I want to know how I am doing in my writing, what do you like, what do you hate whatever, please just no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone welcome to another chapter of Golden Embrace, in this chapter we will be viewing a bit of the academy years (Ughh) and graduation, along with a few other things. Hope you like the chapter and if you haven't read my other fic Smoking Chronicles please do.**

**Discalimer: I don't own Naruto**

./Time skip 3 years

./ Academy

"Again!" a voice shouted. Thud, thud, thud.

"Again!" Thud, thud, thud. The voice belonged to Morino Ibiki, Konoha's Academy temporary instructor as the last one showed interest in advancing to a Jounin position (I'm lazy I know.). Right now he was directing the training for the second year students; they were throwing kunais at wooden posts while continuously running and after the throw they side rolled to the opposite side to then continue running.

"Ok brats, that's all for now, go assemble at the dojo, we are going to spar." This made the faces of some students lit up, while some just nodded or looked tired. Everyone quickly followed instruction as they knew better than disobeying their instructor; he was the Interrogation and Torture Department head after all.

"All right, we are gonna start, first up Kurosaki Kowa against Katahashi Masato." At this the latter boy mentioned paled slightly, while he was a good fighter he was nothing compared to Kurosaki Kowa, who was probably the best Taijutsu user in his class. But anyway both students entered the ring. Kowa had a confident smirk however he was not over confident, that was something his father had drilled as that probably cost you your life. While the Kurosaki clan didn't have any type of Kekken Genkai but was a shinobi family with long time service that specialized in Taijutsu however average on everything else.

"Ready?" Ibiki asked. Both nodded. "Commence." Both students immediately rushed at each other. Masato went low and tried to throw an uppercut at Kowa's chin trying to end the fight quick, however Kowa managed to block the attack with his arm, and followed with a knee kick (AN: I know there is a name for that but I keep forgetting the word, if you know please tell in the review section.) making Masato back flip, however this probed to be a mistake as he lost his balance a bit when he landed while Kowa closed in. Without allowing his opponent to recuperate Kowa threw a barrage of quick punches to Masato's chest and then a knee kick to his lower abdomen making Masato fall draining him of air for a few moments.

"Because Masato is unable to continue Kowa wins." Ibiki said gaining the cheers of some other students. A few other fight took place until Ibiki smirked. "Ok for next fight we have Uzuki Uzumaki Naruto against Uchiha Yui." This maked most student gasp, they were the best two students of the year.

"Woho, finally my time to fight!" Naruto shouted energetically while entering the ring making almost everyone sweat drop.

"Let's just hope you have the skills to back your words." Everyone turned to the voice, it was Yui. She had a slender figure but a well built up figure, she had long raven hair as almost all Uchiha members had that felled into her shoulders smoothly, white slightly tanned skin and black eyes. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a tall neck that covered almost all of her neck just below her chin that hugged her figure somewhat showing her developing curves and letting an easy guess that she had devloping B-Cup breast, as well as some black shorts that showed her long smooth legs with red stripes at the sides, various pocket a kunai pouch at the right side of her body and a kodashi attached on her hip.

Yui was confident in her Taijutsu, being trained in her Interceptive Fist an Uchiha Taijutsu style that was based on high speed movements and heavy blows that was more directed to members with an active sharingan with the capacity to follow the quick movements, by her mother the cousin to Uchiha Mikoto, the current Uchiha hierarch. However she knew of Naruto's ability in Taijutsu and as well of who trained him, she was honestly a little nervous of facing the blond but her arrogance would not never let her admit it she had confidence in her skill to match the blond, and while she wasn't as arrogant with a superiority complex as most of the Uchiha she knew that she could match him.

"Hmm just you see, I'm going to show you my abilities." Naruto said with a slightly confident voice while sporting a smirk. Yui smirked as well.

"Hn, please you are nothing to me."

"Silence!" Ibiki shouted slightly angry at the little chit-chat of who was stronger. "Both of you get into positions." He demanded. Instantly both shinobies in training shut up and took their stances. "Ready?" There was a tense atmosphere. Again both nodded. "Begin!"Both started to run at each other with high speed, surprising everyone watching, Yui started to throw a barrage of mid powered yet incredibly fast punches at Naruto only for the blond to evade them all while trying his best to remain as close as possible to his opponent. This continued until after a kick from Yui Naruto jumped and using the opportunity kicked the girl in the stomach, sending her skidding back, because of the aerial kick Naruto was disabled for a few seconds as he fell into his stance again, however in this seconds Yui closed back in and sent a direct punch at the blonde's face, causing him to fall backward, however he managed to back roll being used to pain to a certain degree from Anko's training. Running yet again at each other both shinobi in the making clashed settling for a lock position, nether of the two gaining terrain trying to overpower each other.

"You are pretty good." Naruto remarked.

"You don't fall too back behind." Yui said smirking. Both panting slightly.

"Yeah? Well let me catch up." Immediately both students separated. Naruto ran at her while Yui waited, Naruto sent a low uppercut to her abdomen, to which Yui lifted her leg and blocked however winced a little from the power of the attack. When Naruto retreated his fist Yui sent a kick to his face making him pull back, Yui made a full rotation and launched at Naruto, she stopped right in front of him, their noses almost touching, surprised at the sudden proximity Naruto lose focus for a second, making Yui smirk, she headbutted his head, causing Naruto to go a few steps back and then she sent a finishing kick at his abdomen causing him to fall.

"Because Naruto is not capable of continuing Uchiha Yui wins." Everyone cheered at the incredible display of shinobi talent. Yui went to Naruto and offered him her hand.

"Seems like you couldn't catch up." Yui teased.

"Oh shad up, you cheated." Naruto said smiling reaching for her hand. Yui picked him up and said.

"Well, everything is valid at war and love you know? What are you gonna do when that happens at real combat huh? Blush and hope everything to go well? She said smiling too.

"Like that is going to ever happen." Both looked at each other and suddenly laughed.

./ Timeskip One Year

Over the course of the past years our favorite blond has grown a lot, eating healthy made him now 1.55 m tall, his hair has grown a lot and bangs are starting to form at his sides, and he is now 12 years old, right now he is seen sitting on the academy room he had just passed the gennin test, of course that was to be expected, having been trained by two powerful kunoichis has give him a lot of ability and chakra control, not too much but enough to ace the academy. He has mastered both tree and water walking exercises, and is now very adapt in both his Hebi Taijutsu style taught by Anko and his kenjutsu taught by his adoptive mother Yuugao. Both have grown very close over the years and now Naruto thought of Yuugao as if she was his real mother. Right now he is waiting along with everyone else that passes for Ibiki the instructor to arrive and give the formation for the their future gennin teams. He didn't have wait long as suddenly Ibiki entered the room.

"Alright brats, first of all, congratulations are in order, you have now successfully graduated the academy, even if my training was harsher than the past instructors, you have defied odds and now you are shinobies of Konohagakure, remember that and always wear your haiete with pride." He said giving a rare smile.

"Now I'm going to tell team formations. Team 4 is Nashiko Takeru, Aburame Yuto and Koha Orihime, your jounin sensei is Inuzuka Yukaru." Various teams were mencioned in the same fashion until one team catched the blond attention. "Team 9 is composed of Kurosaki Kowa, Uchiha Yui and Uzuki Uzumaki Naruto, your jounin sensei in going to be Hayama Shirakumo." Naruto perked up at this, he was being teamud up with the Taujutsu beast (Not literally) and the female Uchiha which he had fought a year ago, they had gotten along well while in the academy but their relationship didn't escalated much, so being teamed with her pleased him a little. After Ibiki finished mentioning the teams, he said to wait for they jounin sensei and left. Naruto was already ready to start relaxing when a figure dropped besides him.

"Hello there Naruto-san." It was Yui, she had the same attire but her hair now was longer and dropped behind her a few good fifteen centimeters behind her shoulders and two bangs of hair fell on her shoulders, her breast were a little big bigger now too (AN: Oh me).

"Hello Yui-san, please don't call me san, it makes me feel old." Naruto replied.

"Hmm? Okay but only if you too stop calling me san."

"Agreed." He smiled.

"So how do you think our sensei will be?"

"I don't know I just hope he is not an ever-later, my kaa-san in on the ANBU and her commander always arrives about 3 hours late to everything!" Yui sweat dropped.

"What for real?"

"Uhu." They didn't continue their conversation as a figure suddenly stood in front of them. It was Kowa. He was tall being 1.60 meters, had brown hair and was wearing black pants, and a blue shirt with a thin vest.

"Hello my name is Kowa, your other teammate, I hope we get along."

"Come on man relax, we are partners, no need to be over formal. Oh my is Naruto by the way."

"Yui."

Kowa nodded. "Yes sorry about that, but that is how I grew. Being a Taijutsu practicioner I have to be cold on my feet."

"I see." But again before they could continue talking they were interrupted yet again.

"Team nine, on me, met me on training ground 15." Before they could get a look on him he sunshined. Yui just shrugged and said.

"Well shall we get going?" Both males nodded

./ Training Ground 15

All three new shinobies arrive at the training ground only to find it empty. The place consisted on a wide plain on the center with some woods surrounding it and a little lake of to a side with a small waterfall. There were paths from the entrance to the plains and from the plain from the lake that were made by marks leaved from years of usage.

Not really understanding the situation Kowa talked.

"Maybe we confused the training ground?"

"Nah, I heard training ground fifteen." Naruto replied.

"Maybe he confused the training ground." It was Yui who talked this time.

"May be." The blonde answered.

"Let's get a look around anyway." Kowa said making both of his teammates nod in agreement. The three of them started to walk the road toward the plain, unknowingly being watched. Suddenly Naruto froze on his tracks.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Yui enquired. Suddenly he heard a sound that he knew all too well.

"Get cover!" Kowa shouted hearing the same sound as his blonde teammate. Immediately all three scattered only for a hail of kunai to fall where they used to be standing.

"Crap, where is he?" Naruto asked out loud.

"There, over the tree to our north!" Yui shouted both males turned to look only to see a shadow moving toward the grounds. Everyone started to move toward the shadow.

"Naruto cover the right, Yui the center!" Kowa shouted at his teammates. Neither had any objection, not that it mattered and soon everyone fell into position. They started pursuing the shadow, when catched a little Naruto threw a few kunai toward the enemy, only for him to take out a katana and parry the proyectiles. The shadow swung the blade while shouting.

"Futon: Shinkuken no Jutsu!"(Wind Release: Vacuum Sword) strong currents of wind were formed causing everyone to stop to hold to resist the wind, when it stopped a kunai was sent toward Naruto who just parried it with a kunai that he had in hand. Then Yui shouted.

"Katon: Endan no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Fire Bullet) Yui quickly spitted three fire bullets from her mouth that traveled quickly toward their enemy. Using the distraction Both Kowa and Naruto started to flank their target by the sides.

"Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Formation Wall) The shadow answered to the incoming attack forming a wall of water all around him cancelling Yui's technique. As the wall started to collapse the voice shouted again.

"Futon: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu!" (Wind Release: Wind Sword) Yui widened her eyes at the fast moving wind blades moving toward her forcing her to move. The shadow was prepared to do another technique but was forced to block with his arm as Kowa appeared from a side sending him a kick, while he was occupied Naruto sneaked from behing and sended another kick at the enemy shinobie's legs, only for him to jump and shunshin to a nearby tree, both teammates continued throwing blows at the enemy to the enemy who was blocking and falling back, when they were almost near the plains a kunai was sent to his direction only for him to shinshin into the plains, with the arrival of Yui the three shinobi entered the plain surrounding the ninja who now they saw was wearing the usual jounin attire and a Konohaguakure haiete on his forehead. This confused the gennin.

"Well." The apparently rouge shinobi said. "You pass." Upon seeing the looks of confusion in their faces he elaborated. "You see when gennin teams are formed they are told that they are now officially shinobi, however a secret second test is putted on them to see if they actually have what it takes to be a shinobi, to measure their ability and to see if they are capable of using teamwork, seeing that you all have this traits, you pass. Oh I am Shirakumo your sense by the way." At this explanation all three relaxed.

"So all of this was just a test?" Naruto asked.

"That is certainly correct."

"So what now?" Yui continued.

"Well, I guess some introductions are in order, give your names, hobbies, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future. I'll start." Shirakumo sat on the floor motioning them to do the same, which they did.

"My name is Hayama Shirakumo, my hobbies are kenjutsu, practicing my affinities which by the way if you have'nt noticed are wind and water, and relaxing with my friends. I like Jiraya-sama's books" he said blushing a little. "Dislikes are people who don't keep their calm, and my dreams, fot the instant, to be a good sensei." He smiled. "Now you big guy." He said pointing to Kowa who nodded.

"Yes my name is Kurosaki Kowa, my hobbies are training my Taijutsu and meditating, mi likes are curry and meeting people, my dislikes are anyone who threads the ones I care, and dreams are being a successful jounin as most of our clan don't advance from chuunin because of our arts style." Shirakumo nodded. "You next blond one." Naruto nodded this time.

"My name is Uzuki Uzumaki Naruto, my hobbies are improving my shinobi skills and hanging out with Anko-chan" He said at which Yui rose an eyebrow. "Mi likes are my kaa-san and ramen, and dislikes are persons who prejudge people, or hate for ignorance, my dreams are too become well accepted within the village and make a name for myself." Shirakumo nodded again.

'Hate without reason? Do he knows about Kyuubi or is it just the way he grew? I'll check out with Yuugao-san latter.' "Ok last but not least you miss fireball." It was Yui who nodded this time.

"Yes, my name is Uchiha Yui, my hobbies are training and reading, my likes are my mom and the village, my dislikes are perverts and my enemies, and my dream is that my clan will stop acting arrongant and stop putting a barrier with the village."

'All right I got a kind but stong one, by what Anko-san and Ibiki-san told me a genius jinchuriki, and a really loyal Uchiha' "Very well team, meet me tomorrow here at 9 at the morning, we are going to start training, and doing work. Dismissed."

./

**And cut! Okay guys those were my first fight scences they were easier than expected but how did they went? Well we finally get gennin and thankfully the time skips ended, the fun is just going to commence. Anyways please comment of the fic, tell me what you liked and what you didn't it helps me a lot, until next time, see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the next chapter of Golden Embrace, sorry for the delay, but I have been very busy lately and I was on a trip, also this week I'm starting exams, so the next chapter will probably be delayed too, well not next-next chapter but the 6****th**** chapter, because when I started doing next(this) chapter I wrote over 1000 words, when I decided that I liked that chapter for the 5****th**** chapter so I had to start anew, so because, I have so much done already I'll probably do a double release, I don't know. Also thank a lot for everyone that faved and reviewed this story it means a lot, I will keep working hard for you. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

./ Uziki Residence

"Kaa-chan I'm home!" Naruto shouted opening the door. "Kaa-chan?" He called again upon not having a response. Naruto walked to the kitchen and noticed a scroll furled up in the table, picking it up the blonde unfurled it and read it.

'Hello Naruto-kun. I had to leave because of an emergency mission from the Hokage, I cannot tell you about it as it is confidential. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there with you on your first day as a shinobi. You graduated right? If not Anko is probably going to hang you. Anyways am not sure when I will be back, but probably in about two weeks; oh there is some food in the fridge, until then.

Love you, Yuugao'

"Well, that sucks. I guess I'll just go to sleep now, have to give my full at training tomorrow."

./ Next Day. Training Ground 15

Naruto arrived at the training ground and observed that both his other two male teammate and jounin sensei were already there waiting.

"Good morning everyone." He said catching their attention, although Shirakumo had already noticed him but hadn't comment on it.

"Hey there Naruto." Shirakumo replied calmly, somehow he was always calmed and had a serene expression on his face, leave it to powerful persons to seek ways to be rare.

"Hello Naruto, what's up?" Kowa said.

"Nah, nothing much, just that my kaa-san isn't home, she went out on a mission and won't come back for a couple week." This picked their sensei attention.

"Is Yuugao-san not home?"

"Yeah, you know my mother?"

"Yes, I was teamed often with her in my chuunin days for missions."

"Oh, I see." Shirakumo nodded dismissing the issue.

"Sensei. What are we going to learn today? Asked Kowa

Well I don't want to ruin the surprise, so I am going to wait until Yui arrives." He said while inwardly smirking evilly. 'Oh you are going to learn the pains of being a gennin my young students.' Kowa nodded.

The three remained silent and just talked a little bit until after some 10 mintes Yui arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I make you wait?"

"Nah don't worry we have just about 15 minutes here." Kowa said. Yui nodded.

"Alright team, I'm going to tell what we are doing today. First off we are going to decide your long term training, then we are going to practice some teamwork, even if you have already displayed it you still need it, as you must work, act and think as if you all were a single person. Then we are going to do some missions." This catched their attention.

"For real? Missions in the first day?" Yui asked in disbelief. Shirakumo just settled for a cruel smile that served to put the green gennin unease.

"Yes but we are going to do missions, but D-Rank mission." He said still with his cruel smile. Not understanding the three decided to concern about that later.

"Now for your training. I'm a specialist in kenjutsu and ninjutsu, while my taijutsu is not really that great, is pretty efficient. What I am planning to do is train you all in ninjutsu, seeing that you already have a proficient chakra control, we are going to perfect it and then we are moving onto elemental chakra manipulation." This catch Naruto's attention, when Yuugao had stated training him and explained the basics of chakra, he was immediately interested in elemtal manipulation, he had asked his mother to teach him but she always refused saying it was too advanced and not her place to teach.

"While I can help you practice and improve either kenjutsu." He said eyes Yui and Naruto and a questioning glance to Kowa who shook his head. "Or taijutsu." He said eyeing the trio this time. "Ok?" everyone nodded.

"Now let's start with some teamwork exersices." He said pulling out of seemingly nowhere one egg. "This exercise consist of quickly throwing this egg between you three and not breaking it, this has three stages, the other two being working with 2 and three eggs simultaneously, this exercise helps improve your coordination, as you need to feel how your teammate is going to operate and your sense of timing as if you do not catch the egg, most probably you will get a stain hard to get rid of in your clothes."

Everyone nodded thinking this exercise was easy, however they did not took into consideration the fact that the egg had to be thrown quickly, so after 2 hours of practice the three had more than a few dozen egg hits on their bodies. They managed to complete level one of the training, but when they started level two the eggsacre continued.

./ Two hours later

Shirakumo normally is a calm person with a serene smile on his face; this was his way to cope with the various things he had seen in his shinobi life. But right now he was having problems with not to burst laughing at the sight before him. The three of his students were standing in front of him almost completely covered with egg hits on their bodies, and had an irritated look at their sensei from trying to laugh at them.

"Sensei please stop." Said an annoyed Yui.

"Yes-yes, is just that you just look as if you had come from a bloodbath, but with eggs." At this he finally gave and started laughing like crazy making the eyebrows of all three twitch. After his laughter finally stopped, he took a deep breath and resumed his calm attitude with a light smile.

"Alright, now we are going to do chakra control exercises, tell me, do you know water walking yet?" Everyone nodded.

"Well, I guess from you three that is to be expected, but whatever. Now what you are going to do it refine your control, the goal of this exercise is to be able to stand on quick moving water for 2 hour. This will improve to improve your control, because, in water the surface is ever changing, meaning you need to constantly be adjusting your control and chakra release to be able to accommodate to the ever changing water surface." The three nodded already knowing this. "But on quick moving water the surface changes even more rapidly, so better control is needed and as you exhaust yourself your chakra reserves will start increasing." The three nodded again not finding the fault at their sensei's logic. "So for that training you are going to use the river that is on the eastern side of Konoha, now let's go.

./ River

"Ok give it a try, we will make this exercise until you complete it, then we will advance on more advanced things that I want to teach you."

"Yosh, let's do this, just watch me, I am going to ace this exercise!" Naruto loudly said making his teammates sweat drop.

"Huh, don't get to sure Naruto I'm pretty sure I am going to beat you, after all my clan taijutsu relies a good deal on chakra control." Kowa replied in a slightly non-hostile superior manner.

"You guys are too sure of yourselves, when it comes to this team, I am the superior one." Yui said in the same manner. After this all three of them launched on the river, aiming to complete the exercise and move onward with their training? No, aiming to show superiority by completing the exercise first.

'Ah, young rivalries and healthy competition is surely the best, they all will grow for sure into fine shinobies, they have bright paths ahead…, wait, did I just acted like Guy?' he shuddered.

./ 2 hours later

"Alright guys, times up, get out of the water now." Shirakumo commanded.

"Hai." Everone shouted, at the beginning of the training all three of them had problems with the exercise, but after half an hour they began to start making progress and managed to stay on top of the quick moving water, he was going to let them continue the exercise, but about forty-five minute earlier they fell into the water having to start the time count again. Still.

'To make such amount progress so quickly. These kids may very well be geniuses, and if instructed correctly, they may become some of the finest crops this village has ever produced, I will make sure that happens.'

"Now, we are to report to the mission center in the Hokage building to get a mission." He said.

"Yes, mission time." Naruto shouted in joy with similar comments from his teammates, however their joy didn't lasted long.

./ Somewhere in Konoha

"Aw hell, how did we get into this again?" Naruto exclaimed through the intercom in his ear.

"It is the mission Naruto, deal with it." Yui replied also annoyed with the situation at hand.

"I told you that you were not going to like D-Ranks." Shirakumo said calmly.

"No you only smirked evilly." Kowa deadpanned.

"Oh, is that so? Sorry hehe." The tree sighted. At first they had to make to gardening work for the civilians as D-Ranks missions consisted on that, chores. Then they had to do some painting and now they were stuck with chasing a cat that belonged to the Daimyo´s wife called Tora. They were about to catch it one time, but when Yui finally had it on her hands, the devilish cat scratched her face with its claws leaving long red marks. Kowa and Naruto commented that they gave her a fierce look, which only served to enrage her even more than what she was after the incident. Shirakumo wisely had remained quiet and did not act directly with the cat; this mission has been around ever since his gennin days and had suffered his own catish hell.

"Ok, shh, I have visual confirmation with the target at sector B, how should I proceed? Over." Kowa said.

"Stand by, continue to monitor the target and maintain visual confirmation on it while we get into positions. Over." Shirakumo replied.

"Yellow into position." Naruto called.

"Black into position." Yui said.

"Leader into position, brown proceed to intercept the target, be careful, over.

"Copy that, proceeding with extraction. Over and Out." Everyone tensed and hold their breaths, for a few moments nothing happened, then suddenly out of nowhere Kowa launched himself over to the unsuspecting cat, but just as he was about to grab it, it squirmed its way out. Yui proceeded to jump at it, and attempted to grab it, but it jumped onto the air using her shoulder as support, once in the air Naruto jumped toward it and catched it. He restrained it by grabbing its paws, it tried to break free, but to no avail. When he landed Shirakumo came out.

"Good job everyone, mission accomplished, that's 3 today, now let's go to the Hokage to give the mission report."

./ Hokage Building, Mission Roster Center.

"Sir, Team 9 reporting in." Shirakumo spoke clearly to his superior.

"Hmm, I see, good job, that's third mission today right?" The aged warrior replied.

"Hai sir."

"Very well, you may rest for the rest of the day." Everyone started to move out but stayed put after noticing that Naruto hadn't moved.

"Yes Naruto-kun what's the problem?" Sarutobi asked.

"Umm yes jiji, I was wondering. When will kaa-chan get back from her mission?" He asked causing Yui's eyebrow to twitch ever so slightly at the 'jiji' part. Both she and their sensei had reprimanded the blond when he first called that the Hokage in their presence earlier that day, but the Hokage had said that it was alright, that they have that type of relationship, so Yui forcibly remained quite on the topic, oh it was going to get hard to get used to that.

"Hmm? Neko-chan? I don't know." He said dismissingly, Naruto nodded. He knew what that meant, whenever the Hokage or any other ANBU he ever talked with referred to his mother as Neko that meant that what he wanted to know was either confidential or ANBU duties, probably both if you considered that it had been two years now since Yuugao had passed from being a Chuunin ANBU to Jounin ANBU. The difference being in which shinobi rank you entered the ANBU and if you were to enter while being a chuunin you had to pass the special ANBU Jounin Exam, which was considerably more difficult than the regular jounin exam.

"I see." He said his face showing a little sadness at not being able to know when his mother would return. "Well, see you later jiji!" he said quickly regaining a happy attitude.

./ Outside

"Hey Naruto, what did the Hokage meant with 'Neko-chan' when he talked about your kaa-san eariler?" Kowa asked with curiosity. This picked Yui's curiosity as well.

"Yeah, now that I remember he did call her that." She complemented. Naruto gave a small sight knowing he should not tell an ANBU identity to anyone without the clearing to do so, but they were his teammates so they had to know and if he didn't tell them, they would get to know in the future.

"That's because my mother serves in the ANBU, cat is the animal that she wears on her mask." Both kids had an O shaped mouth after the hearing the revelation.

"For real? That is awsome." Kowa said.

"Yes, yes." Yui said too.

"No doubt you are so skilled, with your kaa-san being an ANBU you must had gotten a real nice training."

"Well, not really, my kaa-san did trained me, but nothing to spectacular, just some Kenjutsu and chakra control, a friend of my mother taught me Taijutsu." Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Let me guess, Anko-san taught you?" said Shirakumo interrupting the conversation.

"Yes, do you know her?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes. A year after meeting Anko he had gotten to know how infamous Anko was because her sensei, Orochimaru of the Dandetsu no Sannin had defected Konoha giving her the nicknames of 'Snake Whore' or 'Snake Bitch' or names like that. Naruto knowing what being prejudge was like and hated for no reason or in her case because of something she couldn't control was like had quickly tried to get close to the Tokubetsu Jounin and both had grown into a good friendship. Shirakumo noticed the change of behavior of Naruto and immediately knew why.

"Yes, I was friends with her before, you know, that occurred, but ever since 'that' she had closen off to almost everyone, except a selected few, me not included."

"Oh." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wait, what is that?" Yui asked confused.

"That is something you are not to know, and neither me, nor Naruo are in position to tell."

"Oh, ok then." She said, being part of a somewhat secretive clan she knew when to to pry into other people's business. Shirakumo nodded in thanks for her understanding.

"Well team I'll see you tomorrow at the same hour." With that he shunshined away.

"So Naruto, do you know any other powerful ANBU?" Yui enquired.

"Not really, well I met someone from your clan, Uchiha Itachi I think, but I don't't talk with him much, just when I see him off-duty sometimes or when he comes home saying that kaa-chan's presence is required." Yui's eyes widended yet again.

"What! You know Itachi-sama?"

"Itachi-sama?"

"Yes, he is the elder son of the clan head, he is well known in the clan for his various shinobi accomplishments."

"Oh, I get it, I did not knew that." Yui nodded.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I must go home." Kowa said interrupting the conversation not really taking a lot of interest in the Uchiha heir conversation.

"Yeah me too, what about yo Naruto? Yui asked, both turned to see at their blond teammate.

"Mmm, well there is no one home, so I guess I'll go get some ramen and then go home." Kowa nodded.

"Well goodbye." All three said, and turned to whatever path they were taking.

**And cut, here we are with the end of the fourth chapter; I rushed with the ending because I am sick tired of this chapter, I have like 3 days writing it because of time issues and just wanted to complete it. But I hope it wasn't **_**that**_** bad. Anyway, I can already feel my hype building for what I have planned for the future of this fic. Anyways please review this chapter, tell me what you liked, what you didn't or your overall thoughts about the fic, until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello welcome to another chapter of Golden Embrace, finally done with this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved this story it means a lot, also per reviewer request I am taking Hanabi out of the filter for this story until she is introduced latter in the story. Next chapter is not coming soon because I am on exams right now so sorry. Anyways Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

./ Konoha

It had been several days since team 9 first day as an operational team, the tree of them had completed the egg exercise a few days ago and had just finished the quick water exercise today. Right now Naruto was walking through the crowd in Konoha going to his favorite ramen restaurant when suddenly he spotted someone familiar.

"Oi Yui!" He called. The raven haired girl turned looking for whoever called for her only to see Naruto waving at her, she smiled a little.

"Hey Naruto. What are you doing here alone?"

"Ahh nothing much just having sometime for myself, but I should be asking you that. What are you doing here alone?"

"Hm? Oh I am not alone, I am with my mother right now, we are going home to have dinner." She said and as if to prove her point just as she finished talking a tall woman appeared next to Yui, she could only be describe as the mature version of Yui, long raven hair that fell onto her back, she wore a black battle kimono that was also elegant at the same time that had the Uchiha fan marked on its back. She was tall about 1.65 meters and had fair with skin. Immediately Naruto remembering his Kaa-san's etiquette lessons vowed slightly.

"Hello Uchiha-san." The woman raised an eyebrow at the person who had suddenly saluted formally her when she neared her daughter.

"Who are you?" The woman said confused.

"Kaa-sama, he is my new teammate, his name is Naruto." Yui interrupted.

"Oh is that so?" She said giving the blond a warm smile. "My daughter has talked lots about you."

"K-kaa-san! What are you saying?" Yui stuttered embarrassed at being shown off by her mother. To which the woman's smile widened ever so slightly.

"Oh I am Uchiha Shinizu by the way. Good to meet you shounen (young boy)."

"Good to meet you Shinizu-san." The blonde said slightly blushing at the woman's remark about Yui talking about him. Then his stomach growled making him blush even further.

"Oh you are hungry? Come have dinner with us, we would be happy to host Yui's teammate" Shinizu said.

At that Yui's eyes widened, 'Wha-what is my Kaa-sama saying! Naruto is coming to my house? She just meets my new teammate and she suddenly decides to invites him over to have dinner. How did this got into her head?' Unknown to her the very blond she was thinking about was having similar thoughts.

'I know I came out to look for dinner, but this is crazy! Dinner in Yui's house? And is her mother the one that is inviting me, so I can't really say no. I wonder what she thinks of this, so troublesome.' He thought making a whole compound full of Naras sneeze at the last part.

"K-kaa-san what are you sayi…" Yui started but…

"Sure, I would love to have dinner with you." Naruto said with a light smile making Yui eyes widen in shock. 'Oh, I am so going to regret this.'

'Wha-what is just that idiot thinking?'

"Nice, now that everything is settled let's go home. Just follow us Naruto-kun."

./ Uchiha Compound

As the trio crossed the gates that signaled the start of the Uchiha district of Konoha Naruto couldn't help but widen his eyes at the sheer amount of Uchihas that were there, sure he knew he would see a lot of Uchiha clan members because… well they are on Uchiha ground but even so, seeing the most part of the biggest and most important clan of Konoha in a single place had it shock, however for some reason that he couldn't quiet place together he was getting a feeling of disgust toward the crowd of people before him from his gut? He would think of that later.

"Surprised? Every non-Uchiha that ever comes here has the same reaction, well anyone other than the ANBUs." Said Shinizu catching his attention.

"Well I guess that is to be expected, this is the biggest clan of Konoha after all." The blond answered.

"Maybe. But anyway we are here." Naruto looked up to see what judging by the building he had seen a typical Uchiha house, which was a Japanese style house with cream walls, however this one seemed to be somewhat bigger than the rest.

"Why is your house bigger than the others?" Naruto bluntly asked just saying what caem into his mind without processing it making Yui give him an incredulous look. "What?" Yui made to speak but before she could her mother talked.

"Good observation, you see I am actually the cousin of Uchiha Mikoto, the Uchiha heir now married to the Uchiha head Uchiha Fugaku, so that gives us greater status than the others."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes, now come in." Shinizu opened the door and everyone entered, the first thing that Naruto noticed is that despite Shinizu saying that she had greater status, her house was very plain. It had all basic requirements needed for household and a few other frills but nothing too luxurious.

"Sit down. I'll bring the dinner over in a moment." She said as the three entered the living room.

Naruto followed the indications sitting in a tatami mat near the table, as Yui seated in front of him. Looking at her Naruto noticed that she had been silent all the way here.

"Hey." He called her.

"What?" Yui replied miffed.

"Whoa calm down, what did I do to you?"

"… Nothing, it just irks me that my mother suddenly pulled out this whole 'come over to have dinner' thing."

"Why?" She didn't answer. "Aw come on, how am I supposed to help when you are not being cooperative at all?"

"Well is just that, you know is just that…" she stopped while her cheeks tinted a little bit of red.

"Just that what?" He said completely oblivious of the mood that had just settled into the room.

'Damn why do I feel like this? Why is he getting such a reaction out of me? What is worse is that he doesn't seem to notice, god I swear men are so stupid.' "Is just that you coming here was so sudden that I didn't had time to react to what was happening." She lied.

"Oh I see, but how is that a problem?"

'God is this for real, just how dense can he be?' She was about to speak but Shinizu came into the room with food and saw a slightly blushing Yui and a confused Naruto, she just gave a knowing smile to her daughter who in return blushed a little harder.

"I see that you are getting along. Here is the food." She said while putting the food on the table.

"Thank you for the food Shinizu-san."

"Oh it's nothing really." She said while serving the food into plates when the door suddenly

opened, standing there was a man with short brown hair, he was wearing the Military Police

Uniform.

"Greetings Tou-sama."

"Hello dear." Both women saluted. The man only nodded.

"Shinizu, may I know who is this _kid_ in the table?" At this Naruto stood up.

"Good evening sir, I am Uzuki Uzumaki Naruto, your daughter's gennin teammate." The man's

eyebrow rose slightly at the name in recognizance.

"And may I ask why you are _here_?"

"I invited him to have dinner; I wanted to get to know our daughter new teammate." Shinizu said

taking roll in the conversation.

"Hn, I see. I'll be back later." He said as he gave a 180 degree turn and leaved.

"I'm sorry about that, Kyosuke isn't usually like that, I don't know what got into him, please forgive

him." Shinizu said trying to cover for her husband.

"It is all right, I don't mind, I'm used to being brushed off." Yui raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well in that case let's dig."

"ITADAMIKASU!" everyone shouted and started to eat.

./

"Thank you for the dinner." Naruto said at the door, the meal had been uneventful much to Yui's glee. After that the three chit-chatted a little until Naruto excused himself saying he had to go.

"The pleasure all mine, come back whenever you feel like it."

"I'll do."

"Goodbye Yui I'll see you tomorrow morning." She just nodded.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun."

As the two watched the blond go Shinizu turned to her daughter.

"He was an interesting boy." She said while Yui's eyebrow twitched and blush a little.

"So Naruto-_kun_ huh?

"No idea what you are talking about." Yui said as she started going away. Shinizu just smirked at her daughter.

'Oh, young love is so wonderful.'

./ Next Morning. Training Ground 15

Very good team, now that you have completed the exercises I wanted you to complete before I actually started teaching you anything we can move on." Shirakumo said.

"Now we can proceed directly to what I want to train you in, elemental chakra manipulation." "You see there are 5 chakra natures water, fire, air, lighting and earth, every shinobi is inclined to one of all these natures, of course it is possible to master other elements but is harder than with you natural affinity. To find out you nature you need a special paper known as chakra paper." He said taking out some slips of paper from his sleeve. "To find out your chakra nature you just have to direct chakra through the paper and it will have a different reaction depending on your element. I know that you Yui have a fire affinity making you versatile on Katon ninjutsu, but I want you to take the test anyway." He said as he began handing out the papers and Yui nodded.

"Ok Kowa you first."

"Hai." Kowa concentrated for a moment on the paper when suddenly it turned into dirt and crumbled.

"I see, earth affinity huh. Having an earth affinity makes you able to use doton ninjutsu more easily, doton is an all purpose element, functioning both as offensive and defensive. I know the basics of it because my gennin teammate had a doton affinity too so I can help you with it. Doton is strong against water and weak against lighting" Kowa nodded in understanding.

"Now Naruto, you are next."

"Hai." 'Hmm I wonder what I am going to get.' Naruto directed his chakra through the slip of paper when suddenly it quickly split in two perfectly in the middle of the paper.

"Uu that is good, you have a wind affinity, just like me, having a wing affinity make you able to use Fuuton ninjutsu with facility, futon is mainly an offensive affinity but it had some good defensive techniques, also futon is the most used element used in combination techniques, but that requires a lot of teamwork and practice. Fuuton is strong against lighting and weak against fire." Naruto nodded.

"Ok now finally Yui, tell me how good are you with your katon affinity?"

"I am pretty competent in it; I have a fairly good amount of mastery in it, even if I still have a lot to learn about it."

"I see, then I want you to direct your chakra to it but abstain from using your katon chakra, you see, if you do not use your main affinity, it will be possible for your second strongest affinity to show, even if I am not going to train you in it just yet, is always good to know."

"Hai sensei." Yui said as she started to concentrate, for a moment nothing happened but then the slip started to burn a little and then stopped and a small cut could be seen in the paper.

"I see, your second affinity is wind too, however the fact that the paper burnt a little at the beginning shows that your mastery is not that great and or you lack control in both elemental and chakra manipulation."

"I'm sorry."

"Now there is nothing to be sorry about, the fact that you can use your affinity at this age is quite a feat you know? So don't let yourself get down."

"Hai."

"Now let us begin." Shirakumo said and then shouted while crossing his fingers. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow Clone Technique) and instantly 2 clones identical to Shirakumo appeared.

"Wow Sensei what is that technique? Is so awesome." Said Naruto fascinated by the technique.

"It is the Kage Bunshin, it allows the user to make a perfect clone of him capable of using chakra and any technique of the user, but it cuts the chakra in equal amounts to the clones made everytime it is used and are very weak, so it is a clone mainly used for espionage or recognizance, however because of its drain it is labeled as kinjutsu and a jounin level technique. ."

"Wow that is so awesome. I wish I could make a clone like that."

"Oi didn't you heard sensei? Is a kinjutsu!" Yui said. Naruto turned to her and Yui adverted her sight a little, she was still embarrassed from last night and all the teasing from her kaa-sama didn't helped.

"No, no it is quite ok, Naruto what do you mean a clone like that?" Shirakumo asked.

"Well you see. Kaa-san told me that because I have so much chakra I cannot control it very well when it comes to small amounts so I cannot make regular bunshins at all. I was able to master the technique, but it takes too much effort from me. So I would want to make bunshins without having to try so much."

"Hmm I see, if that is the case this technique could be perfect for you because if what you say is true and you have so much chakra that it disrupts your control, then Kage Bunshins are just perfect for you." Naruto's eyes gleamed in hope. "But I'm not positive about teaching it to you at all, I will think about it, okay?"

"Hai sensei." Naruto responded somewhat downcast.

"Well, returning to the situation at hand. Each of you will go with a clone, he will teach you or help you practice your affinities, we will make this for a while and then we will spar. Go." Immediately each of the gennin trio separated and went with a clone.

./ With Naruto

"Ok Naruto, can you tell me what does the wind affinity is characterized for?" Shirakumo asked after he finished walking over to a tree with a lot of leaves.

"Hmm… no, I don't know." Answered Naruto.

"Come on, I know that you know, think." Naruto just tilted his head and frowned a little.

'Wait, now that I think about it, when we were fighting sensei did use some wind techniques. Some think about… wind... Oh.' Finishing his thoughts Naruto turned to look at his sensei that had a 'see?' smile on his face.

"The wind element characterizes itself for cutting right?"

"Yes indeed, wind chakra is known for being sharp and thin and combined with great force and accuracy it is used to deal cutting and splashing damage to the intended target." Shirakumo said as he took a leaf from the tree. "So as one can infer from what I just said." He said as he placed a hand over the leaf. "To be able to control the wind element you need to make your chakra thin and sharp." He finished while removing his hand only to reveal the leaf cut perfectly on the half with a straight line. "You are to archive this exercise to start with wind manipulation and pass to the second of three stages. As a friendly tip, imagine your chakra being sharp." Naruto just nodded still looking at the perfectly cut leaf. "Now get to it!"

Immediately Naruto got out of his stupor and reached for a leaf.

'Right, so I have to make my chakra as thin as possible to be able to cut through the leaf. Now focus on my chakra... and picture it being sharp. Like a knife cutting through a loaf of bread.' A few seconds passed and Naruto removed his hands only to see the leaf apparently intact, but if you look closer you could notice a small cut the side of the leaf, Naruto however didn't notice this and giving a small swearing to himself got back to the task, but Shirakumo being the seasoned jounin that he was did noticed it.

'Incredible. To be able to achieve even a small, even if almost unseeable cut on his first try, Naruto, just what you will be capable of in the future.'

'Come on I have to do this, I want to show some progress to kaa-chan when she returns. Come on, razor sharp chakra… razor sharp… razor sharp.' Repeating the same progress as before quite a few times Naruto did finally noticed a small clean cut on the leaf, it wasn't even two centimeters long, but it was progress compared to the nothing he had made on his first few tries.

"Yahoo I made it a small cut finally-dattebayo!" He shouted, but instantly covered his mouth with his hand. 'Dattebayo? What the hell? Where did that came from? A whatever, I finally got a cut-dattebayo. Wait not again; I hope this doesn't become a trending.'

./ 2 Hours Latter

An exhausted Naruto can be seen surrounded by an uncountable amount of leaves with partial cuts on them, he has been practicing the exercise nonstop and the chakra exhaustation was just beginning to show. He was hoping for a little break, but he wasn't so lucky, as just as he was about to lie down on the floor, Shirakumo called.

"Come on Naruto, times up, go back to the field." He said with a poof signaling that the clone was either dispelled or dispelled itself. Cursing slightly Naruto started to walk over to the designated place.

"Times up he said, come to the field he said." Naruto spoke to himself slightly angry about not being able to rest.

./ Training Ground 15, Main Field

All three students arrived at the same time, giving each other a small hello they turned to their sensei that was in a meditative pose, on top of his katana. Opening his eyes Shirakumo spoke.

"Today you have each showed a lot of progress and have shown me your efforts; I have to say, that I am impressed about how quickly you are growing, and wanted to tell you continue like that. However, playtime is over for today. You will show the results of everything we have done till now, I want you to come at me right now at fight me with all you got, tai and kenjustu only, go."

All three of them were already tense since the moment their sensei said play time is over. So just as he said the word 'go' all three of them jumped at him, Kowa was the first to arrive sending a direct punch Shirakumo's gut. However the man in question jumped and landed on Kowa's extended arm and grabbed his katana, and jumped back immediately drawing it, blocking a double strike from both Naruto and Yui and then back jumping to avoid a follow up kick from Kowa. Naruto made to slash him only for him to block the attempts.

"Naruto your swings are too open." He said.

Quickly adjusting his problem Naruto continued his barrage, but Kowa had managed to get behind him, putting his whole weight in it, Kowa made to punch Shirakumo, who blocked with his knee and overpowered Naruto sending his a few meters back. Feeling another presence creep over him he positioned his sword to his right and blocked Yui's blade strike.

"Kowa, your moves are a little too predictable, Yui your supportive attacks are well timed, but you need to seek the element of surprise." He said and then gave a violent twist pushing both gennins away and jumped away. Slightly frustrated Yui chased after her sensei and quickly made various slashes, of which all were blocked by the jounin, with skill that could only be obtained by years of practice Shirakumo twisted his katana around Yui's and moving his arm stongly to a side, disarmed her.

"Ahhhh!" He heard Kowa shout, and looked ahead to see the charging gennin. Specting a kick, by how his leg was positioned, Shirakumo braced his arms in order to block, however Kowa went down and spin on his feet trying to take his sensei down. But Shirakumo managed to jump on the last moment to avoid the kick to his feet. However when he was in the air he sensed an incoming strike from his back.

'Shit, I forgot about Naruto.' Turning around, he saw the blonde jumping at him, already moving his sword to strike, time seemed to slow down to the blonde as he widened his eyes when his sword connected with his sensei's body, but it quickly poofed into smoke and a wooden log appeared in his place.

'Good lord we are in Konoha and those useless logs are around everywhere, they sure are life savers. Well seeing how they managed to show such good results so quickly let's end this.'

Quickly running toward Yui who had just recuperated Shirakumo send a strike which Yui quickly blocked but things didn't ended there as he sent a knee kick to her stomach and then strike her sword sending it flying. He jumped to avoid a slash from Naruto and sent a kick to the blond's head making him making him give a few steps backward and then delivered a full powered kick to his abdomen after he had landed. Turning to Kowa who was confused at the abrupt change of peace, but following his sensei with his eyes Shirakumo adopted a taijustu stance and sheathed his sword and rushed yet again to his last remaining student left standing. Noticing the advancing thread Kowa too settled into a defensive stance and waited.

When Shirakumo was within his range, Kowa bended down a bit and tried to uppercut their sensei. But he flexed his upper body and turning around a little he sent a direct ounch to Kowa's head who narrowly dodged, but then sent a kick to his torso sending his skidding a few meters on the ground.

"Uuu I think I overdid it." He said as he looked at all of his students who were on the floor in pain.

./

"Sensei did you really had to be so aggressive?" A huffing Naruto asked after the trio had finally stood up and assembled in front of their waiting sensei.

"Yes sensei, I think you overdid it." Kowa proclaimed.

"Hehe, sorry guys, I guess I got a little too excited." He said causing all three to sweat drop. "Anyways, you did well. I will see you back again tomorrow. Dismissed."

'You are just avoiding the issue…' All three exclaimed in their heads but ultimately nodded and said their goodbyes.

./ Uzuki Residence

Naruto opened the door to his home and dragged his feet on the floor as he walked in.

"Uuug man I'm beat, Shirakumo –sensei overdid it at the end of the training." He said as he entered the living room. But as he was about to drop himself in the couch he felt a sinister presence creep up behind him, a presence that he knew all too well and that he knew he felt because the presence itself desired it, it desired to inflict fear on the victim, making it know that impending doom awaited you, and the more you tried to struggle against it the more you would get tortured.

"GAKI!" A voice shouted in excitement as it tackled Naruto to the ground and place him in an awkward and painful position.

"Ughh Anko-chan don't do that." Naruto grunted in pain.

"Aww you are no fun gaki." Anko said with a pout as she removed herself from on top on Naruto.

"More like you are having fun while I suffer." Naruto deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She said while Naruto sweat droped. "Ara, I see you graduated. Well I guess that is to be expected; after all you trained under no one else but the mighty sexy Mitarashi Anko!" She said while adopting a heroic pose causing Naruto to sweat drop even further.

"Hai, hai." Naruto said hoping to make Anko step out of her pose.

"What was that gaki?" She asked grabbing him by the neck placing his head between her arm and bust causing him to blush.

"No-nothing, just confirming how great you are Anko-sama." He said knowing better than 'offending' Anko.

"Hmm I see." She smirking.

"Ne Anko-chan." Naruto said, getting Anko's attention. "Do you know when kaa-chan will be back from her mission?"

"No, I do not, however I do know that it is a top secret mission, apparently something big happened."

"Really what?"

"I don't know, I just told you what I overheard Ibiki say." She said nonchalantly. "Anyways, I'm hungry."

"So?" Naruto asked saying mentally goodbye to his rest knowing the answer.

"Let's go get some dango!"

"Hai." Naruto said with comical anime tears on his eyes.

./ Dango Shop

"I really don't know what you see in this." Naruto said as he feasted through his fifth dango plate. "Ramen in way better than this."

"Haa, you don't know what you are saying." Anko who was already in her seventh answered. "Dango is the best food in the world."

"What no way it is ramen!"

"Dango!"

"Ramen!"

"Dango!"

"Hey calm down, we are in a restaurant." A third voice reprimanded.

"Aww Nai-chan, you are no fun! We were just having a friendly dispute here." Anko said grabbing Naruto by the neck again. Making him yell in inconformity and struggle against her grip, forgetting that it was useless when it came to Anko. Kurenai's eyebrow just twitched in annoyment.

"Anko behave." She said dangerously. Immediately Anko freed Naruto and went to a rigid pose, she was dangerous, but Kurenai angry was even more. On the way to the dango shop, they had encountered Kurenai who was returning from a mission, being a friend of both Yuugao and Anko, they invited her to eat dango, to which she happily accepted. Right now the three of them were eating dango.

"Naruto-kun?" The three heard a voice outside the shop say lowly, but loud enough for all three of them to hear.

./ Outside

Uchiha Yui had gone home after the training having ended pretty bruised she decided to go to a shinobi shop for remedies; she was on her way when she passed in front of a dango shop but stopped on her tracks when she heard a voice that she had came to know a lot.

"Dango!"

"Ramen!"

"Dango!"

The shouts seemed to come from inside the shop, with curiosity winning she turned to the shop and saw her blond teammate eating and chatting happily with what seemed two older women.

"Naruto-kun?" She called unconsciously. When she noticed that the voiced of the three persons she was observing stopped and turned to her, her eyes widened on surprise and blushed at was she had just done.

"Yui?" Naruto called back. Deciding that now it would be useless to go she stepped into the shop.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"Ara gaki, you had such a cute girlfriend and you didn't told me? I'm hurt." One of the women that was eating with Naruto spoke teasingly.

"Wh-whaa!" Yui shouted embarrassed.

"No, no Anko-chan you got it all worng, she is my gennin teammate." Naruto quickly responded waving his arms in denial.

"Really? You two seem too friendly and all, don't they Nai-chan."

The red eyed woman smirked. She would usually remain quite, but a chance to play one on Naruto was really rare. "Yeah they do Anko."

"What! Not you too Kurenai-chan." Naruto said in defeat.

'Who just are these women? Why are they saying me and Naruto are… are.' Yui didn't finished as she started to blush madly.

"No, no, my name is Uchiha Yui I am only Naruto's teammate." Yui said trying to clear the situation.

"Huh, really? You should have said that since the beginning." The woman who now she identified as Anko said smirking. "You can cause misunderstandings."

"So you said you are an Uchiha?" The other woman who had deep red eyes with a bandaged outfit asked.

"Hai, I am Uchiha Yui, please take care of me." Yui said bowing a little bit hoping to change the conversation topic.

"Hn, I see." The woman replied somewhat coldly. "Yuki Kurenai I'll be in your guidance."

'Now what is the problem with her? She dosen't outright says it but is ovious that she dosen't likes me.' She would ask Naruto latter.

"Well what are you doing Yui?" Naruto asked trying to save the atmosphere.

"Oh, yeah I am going to a shinobi shop. I will have to get going, sorry."

"No no, is okay, see you tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Yes, goodbye." When Yui left Naruto sighted and talked.

"You two surely are a handful." He said causing both women to giggle.

"Aww but you love us." Anko said brightly.

"Sure I do. But please do not repeat that."

"No promises." Anko said smiling.

./

./Omake

"Hahaha" Laughed Shirakumo at the sight in front of him, his three students were on the floor in pain after ending a training session.

"Hahahahaha." He continued. As there stood a man over thirty years old laughing victoriously at beating the crap out of three kids.

**And cut, finally done with this chapter, this chapter was very fun to write. How do you like my character interaction scenes? Finally I am getting somewhere, what do you think Yuugao mission is kuku? Starting next chapter we are finally going out of Konoha and finally the introductory chapters are over, also we broke word record with 4875 words on this chapter making it the longest in my fics. (if not into gaming skip next paragraph) **

**Also, if any of my readers are gamers, like real gamers, I need help, I can't decide whether to buy a 3DS or a PS4, what ya think? I really want both of them, but PS4 is too expensive, but if I don't buy it I'll miss the new Infamous for a while and a bunch of other cool PS4 exclusive titles, but on the other hand I **_**need**_** Pokemon back in my life, I haven't played since Soul Silver, and other interesting game are out there for the handheld that I want. **

**Anyways, please review this chapter, tell me what you liked, what you didn't or you overall opinion on this fic and ideas. See ya **


End file.
